


But......

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin, fighting over something





	But......

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

This is the same one as I’ve posted before, just changed the title. Please let me know what you think, even if you hated it, so I know how bad it was!

* * *

“Juuusssssstiiiiiiinnnn!”

“Oh, Brian, stop whining. I will not wear that thing” Justin pointed at the offended object in Brian’s hand

“But…”

“No but, I won’t”

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Gus, who had just walked into their bedroom, interrupted before they could argue any further

“Hey, Gus” Justin, always the country club manners, even in the middle of a fight, gave Gus a hug and a kiss on the cheek

“Hey, sonny boy” Brian turned to greet his son and resumed his previous position, arms crossed over his chest

Gus looked at his fathers and saw a pouting-Brian. After all these year he still couldn’t get used to the idea of his father pouting, but then again, he probably never would ‘Uh Oh, not again’ he thought before he asked “What is it this time?”

Brian and Justin glared at each other for a minute or two until Justin couldn’t stand it anymore

“Nothing serious, Gus” Justin broke the silence

“No?” Brian raised an eyebrow “I want you to wear this tie” Brian held up said tie “but you won’t wear it, you insisted on wearing that one instead” Brian pointed to the one in Justin’s hand.

“This is my neck, I can wear whatever the fuck I want” Justin insisted

“Umm… Dad, Pops, those ties, they look the same to me” Gus tried to reason. Both ties were silk, bright blue.

“No, they are not” Brian said

“Since I haven’t seen any differences between them. Would you mind enlighten me?

“Umm….” Justin didn’t know where to begin

“I bought this one for him” Brian said

“And?”

“The thing is, Gus, I bought this tie for him and I had his initials embroidered and I’d love to see him wearing it but he refused” Brian patiently explained

“Pops?”

“I know you’d take his side” Justin whined

“I’m not taking his side! I’m not taking anyone’s side for that matters. You know that I love you both but what I don’t understand is what’s wrong with wearing a tie with your initials on it?

“Nothing’s wrong with it but……..” Justin trailed off didn’t know how to explain. Instead he took the problem tie from Brian’s hand and held it out for Gus to see 

Gus leaned in to inspect the material in Justin’s hand and then he burst out laughing “Don’t tell me he did that” Gus asked while still laughing

Justin confirmed with a giggle

“Oh, now, you’re on his side” Brian complained

Gus rolled his eyes at his father “I think I understand the situation now but let me get this straight. You wanted him to wear this tie with his initials on it but he refused...”

“Yeah, and how bad is that. Gus, I think your Pops doesn’t love me anymore” Brian cut him off before he could finish

“Oh, Bri, for fuck’s sake, you fucking know that I fucking love you, and love fucking you, and I’ll never, ever stop loving you”

“Then, why the fuck didn’t you want to wear this fucking tie?” Brian inquired. “Ievendidthatmyself” He murmured quietly

“Huh? What was it Dad, I didn’t quite catch the last part”

“I said I even fucking did it myself. You know, the embroider part, I did it all by myself”

“Mypointexactly” Justin murmured

“What was that, Jus?” Justin and Gus looked at each other. But before Justin could say anything, he continued “I did it with all my love. I put my love in every thread. I even fucking hurt myself” He held up his hands with several bandages on “…but he refused to wear it, he rejected my love”

“I didn’t. It’s just…” Justin didn’t know how to explain. He looked at Gus hopefully.

“Dad, how long have you been with Pops?”

“You know the answer Sonny boy”

“Yes, Dad, I know that. You two have been together for as long as I remember”

“Yeah, he and you came into my life in the same night 17 years ago” Brian softened at the thought of that certain night.

“You don’t think Pops would be with someone he wasn’t in love with, for 17 years, do you?” Gus paused, just enough to take the tie from Justin’s hand.

He sighed and continued “…but do you really think he would be wearing it. The tie with...” and held it up for his father to see. Gus took a deep breath, then added “…this” 

He pointed at the tie where Justin’s initials, J.T.K., display prominently in red. The ragged initials were uneven in shape, size and everything in between. It was the worst embroidered work Gus had ever seen in his life.

“Dad, you know how much he loves you, this has nothing to do with that” Gus tried to reason

“Yeah, he’s right, Bri, you know how much I love you”

“Do I? Then show me. Wear the tie. I wanna see it on you”

“Briiiiiiii!!!”

“Fine, you can fucking wear the one you want”

“Oh, thank god” Both Justin and Gus said in unison

“…but just for now, make sure I see you wear the other one later tonight” Brian said

“Huh?”

“… and nothing else” Brian looked at Justin and smirked

“Oh!” Justin smiled his very own sunshine smile “I’ll make sure of that” He said before pulled Brian down for a kiss

“OK, guys, now we’ve reached peaceful agreement. I think it’s time for you guys to get dress. I’ll be waiting in the…”

“Briiiiiiaaaaaannnn!!!” Justin’s whine interrupted before Gus could finish

“Oh, now what?” Gus groaned

“Brian, I told you to use the cherry lip balm, the one I bought you. I don’t like the plain one you’re wearing”

“These are my lips, I can fucking wear whatever I want”

“Yeah, but I’m the one who’s gonna be fucking kissing them and I wanna kiss cherry-lips”

“Oh my fucking god! How old are you? No, don’t answer that. Just finish getting dress and come meet me in the living room” With that Gus stomped out of the room leaving his two dads with their silly argument.


End file.
